


Beauty and the Bedazzler

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [54]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adopted Children, Anxiety, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: #ilu kurt hummel forever and ever #i still can’t get over his first instinct being LET’S BEDAZZLE SOME SHIT!No but picture Kurt and his little girl (I stick to my headcanon that they’ll adopt a little girl who is basically bb!Mercedes)And she’s getting ready for a recital or somethingAnd she’s getting nervousAnd while Blaine repeats that she worked so hard and she is going to be amazing, Kurt takes the bedazzler out“Fear not milady, for I will make sure of your success”And while he does bedazzle some shit, Cecilia just giggles helplessly (along with Blaine but that’s irrelevant)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Kudos: 22





	Beauty and the Bedazzler

Based of this post of mine from ages ago :  [ https://hazelandglasz.tumblr.com/post/97957906580/ilu-kurt-hummel-forever-and-ever-i-still-cant ](https://hazelandglasz.tumblr.com/post/97957906580/ilu-kurt-hummel-forever-and-ever-i-still-cant)

* * *

Blaine and Kurt are so darn proud of their baby girl, they both like they’re going to puke out of excitement.

They are aware they are the grown-ups, but it’s not every day that your daughter gets cast as the Enchantress in her school’s Beauty and the Beast.

Sure, there is no singing, but talk about needing to have a presence on stage.

And their Cecilia got the part!

They don’t say a word but they watch carefully as she works her choreography, her movements and gestures to convey the Enchantress’s disappointment, anger and forgiveness.

They say nothing, but they see the moment her shoulders drop and she sighs.

The kitchen counter really is a vantage point.

“Time for a break, sweetie?” Blaine calls, pulling the soda machine closer to get her a drink.

She turns to them and smiles shyly before nodding. As she walks closer, she dejectedly puts the script away on the couch (it lands on the family dog who was taking a nap, and really, it would make for a formidable video if Kurt and Blaine were not focusing on their daughters).

“Here’s your drink, miss,” Blaine says, pretending to chew gum and to wipe the counter like he’s a barman from the 1930s. “What’s troublin’ you? Want me and the boys to take care of it for ya?”

Cecilia giggles at her father’s antics and takes a sip. “Nothing you can take care of, Don Blaine,” she replies, pronouncing Blaine’s name like Corleone.

Kurt is endlessly amazed by their daughter’s uncanny sense of humor.

“What is it, darling,” he asks, leaning on the counter on his forearms, hip-checking Blaine along the way.

She looks up at them, big, brown eyes so full of hope and fear Kurt wants to swipe her up in a hug and never let the world hurt her.

“It’s … it’s the play.”

They both nod, Blaine mirroring Kurt’s position so their eyes are at her level.

“I--I,” she stammers, swallowing hard. The educator from the foster family she came from told them she had often bouts of panic attacks, so they know better than to interrupt her and tell her to “calm down”.

They wait, careful and patient, for her to get back on her tracks.

“What if I forget everything?” she cries out in one breath. “I know I don’t have words, but what if I forget how to twirl and dance? What if I step on my dress?” She opens wide, horrified eyes. “What if I fall on stage, Dad?!”

Blaine steps around the counter to sit next to her, putting his hand on her back and rubbing circles. “Honey, it’s normal to get nervous before a big event,” he starts, internally wondering where the fuck did Kurt disappear to, “but look at it objectively.”

“Object--what?”

“Try to distance yourself from all those fears.”

“O-okay?”

“You know you worked hard, right? You practiced, and practiced, more than any of our co-stars, I promise you.”

“Even Aunt Rachel?”

“All right, maybe not more than Aunt Rachel but you don’t want to copy her work ethics.”

“Ethics?”

“Never mind,” Blaine says with a chuckle. “What you need to focus on is that you worked really hard, and there is no reason for you to fail. You know why?”

Cecilia scoots closer to him, and Blaine wraps his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. “Why?”

“Because you’re going to be amazing. You know why?”

Cecilia giggles. “Why?”

“Because you already are amazing. You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because you are Cecilia Hummel-Anderson, and therefore are wonderfully amazing.”

“And because you have us at your side.”

They both look up toward Kurt’s voice.

Kurt who is holding up a glue gun and a bucket.

An all too familiar bucket, though, one that Blaine has not seen for quite some time.

Kurt’s Sequins Bucket.

“Fear not, milady,” Kurt proclaims, the hand holding the glue gun over his chest, “for I will make sure of your success!”

Blaine snorts helplessly while Cecilia claps and giggles her heart out.

“Hand over your dress, baby,” Kurt says more seriously, “I’m going to make sure the hem fits you perfectly, so, not tripping over, and bedazzle the sh--”

“Kurt.”

“--bedazzle it like there is no tomorrow.”

Blaine glares at Kurt over Cecilia’s curls, shaking his head.

“While Daddy does that, what about you and I run through the choreography one more time?”

Cecilia finishes her drink and jumps out of her chair, into Kurt’s arms, kissing his cheek before turning to Blaine with a determined look. “Let’s do this!”

Yep, couldn’t be prouder.


End file.
